I Dare You To
by clove loves cato
Summary: This story is where 16 year old are all looking for something to do. This is my 4th story, hopefully you like it. Well, enjoy. May the odds be ever in your favor.


**Hey, hey, hey. How are you guys? The title says it all, this is a truth or dare game with the Hunger Games. I got the idea from here and there, lots o' places. This story will be a longer one. I will go through everyone and end the chapter. Like in high school games, every one is the same age. Here are the pairings.**

**Clove x Cato**

**Glimmer x Boggs**

**Foxface (Finch) x Marvel**

**Katniss x Peeta**

**Primrose x Rory**

**Madge x Gale**

**Rue x Thresh**

**Annie x Finnick**

**(::) (::) (::) COOKIES! Okay I will start now.**

Marvel's P.O.V

"I would rather die then be this bored" I said. Clove, Cato, Finch, Glimmer, Rue, Gale, Madge, Boggs, Thresh, Rory, Prim, Finnick, Annie, Katniss, no duh Peeta, and I were at Peeta's house in the summer and the pool was closed. We had no idea what to do.

"Lets play truth or dare," Clove suggested. We all nod in agreement.

"Okay, who goes first?" Gale says. We sit there in silence, wandering who goes first.

"I will go first, since I thought of the idea," Clove finally says. "Sooooo . . . Glimmer truth or dare?"

"Truth," she says quickly.

"have you ever cheated on Boggs?" she said. Boggs raises his eyebrows.

"No I haven't, Clove!" she yells out, "Okay, Rue truth or dare?"

"Dare, at least I am not scared," Rue smiles.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Peeta on the lips, for two full minutes," Glimmer snickers.

"NO!" Rue and Peeta shouts together.

"You said you weren't scarded, didn't you?" Glimmer teases.

"Fine," Rue says. She slowly leans into kiss Peeta, not knowing what to do. There lips touch together and they hold it for two minutes. Rue pulls away quickly after Glimmer says two minutes is up. She goes to Thresh and kisses him to make up for that dare. "Okay, Marvel, truth or dare?"

"Easy, Dare," he says. I think this is going to be good.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with . . . Clove." Rue says. Oh no, anybody but Clove. When we were in 7th grade, Clove and I played 7 minutes in heaven and we ended up getting together for like 3 months. Now that she was dating Cato, my best friend, this is not going to end well. I don't say anything, I just walk to closet, open the door, and follows Clove into the closet.

"Time starts . . . NOW!" Rue shouts. We start just sitting there.

"Hey remember last time we played this," I say. Clove just nods.

"You better not kiss her, Marvel," Cato shouts, "only 3 minutes left!" _Don't worry, Cato, I won't _I think to myself.

"Okay, time is up!" Rue shouts. We walk out of the closet and I walk over to Finch.

"My turn, ummm . . . Boggs, truth or dare?" I ask.

"Truth," he says.

"Is it true that you used to like Clove?" I ask Boggs. Glimmer, Clove, and Cato stare at me. Then Boggs.

"HEAVENS NO! SHE IS TO . . ." he pauses as he sees Clove reach for her knifes, "small" he says in a tiny voice. Clove gives him the death stare. "Okay, my turn. Cato truth or dare?"

"Dare and do not call my Clove bear small," he says kissing her forehead.

"Okay, I dare you to sit upside down til your next turn," Boggs says.

"Easy," Cato laughs. He gets off the ground and sit on a chair upside down and waits, "Oh yeah, my turn, Annie truth or dare?"

"Truth," she's scared about what is going to happen.

"Are you a virgin?" Cato asks.

"No, Clove, truth or dare?" she smiles. Finnick blushes.

"Yay! Ummm . . . dare," she smiles.

"I dare you to go outside in your undergarments and shout I'M ALIVE!" she grins. Clove just sighs and takes off her shirt and shorts and goes out side, yells 'I'M ALIVE' as load as she could, and runs back inside. She quickly get back on her stuff and kisses Cato to regain her confidences.

"Prim, truth or dare?" she asks with her hand in his.

"Truth, truth, truth!" she yells.

"Have you ever dated anyone but Rory? If so, who?" Clove smiles hugely.

"Yes. It was . . . Boggs, but it was nothing. Only for like 2 weeks," she said quickly, Boggs was blushing. Prim kisses Rory for a while to make up for it, "Katniss, truth or dare?" she asked like nothing happened.

"Dare" Katniss said, looking at Prim like she was crazy.

"I dare you to be in your bra and underwear til your next turn." she says, laughing. **( Nobody is related) ** Katniss was blushing. She didn't want to do it, but she had to. So she went to the bathroom and comes out in heart underwear and a ducky bra. I looked at Katniss with a weird look on my face. I get a hit in the stomach from Finch. I look at her. She has her _you better not do that, or we are done_ look on her face,

"Okay, Finch, you know the question." Katniss asks her like nothing happened.

"Truth," she says.

"How did you meet Marvel?"

"I was running in gym when and he tripped me from behind, so that is how we meet." she said, "Okay, Gale, truth or dare?" she asks Gale.

"Dare," he says.

"I dare you to go hug the statue on the end of the street with out your shirt on," Finch says.

"Fine," Gale snickers. He takes off his shirt, goes outside, walk to the corner statue, and hugs it. He run, no sprints, back to the house. We are all laughing at Gale. He frowns at Katniss, who stayed inside. "Ummmmm . . . Peeta, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he says.

"How did you and Katniss meet?" Gale asked.

"Well, Katniss was sitting at lunch alone and I walked over to her and I sat down and started talking. So that is how we met. So, Finnick, truth or dare?" Peeta asked Finnick.

"Dare,oh yeah, cute story," Finnick said.

"Thanks, okay I dare you to kiss Marvel on the cheek," Peeta scolded.

"NO, I AM NOT DOING THAT!" he shouts. Why not a girl? Why me? Well he did it anyway, just to get it over with. I wiped off my cheek and then kissed Finch again. "Okay, Thresh, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Thresh says proudly.

"Is it true that YOU used to like Clove?" Finnick said, then looking at Boggs with a grin on his face. Cato, Clove and Rue looked at Thresh.

"I USED to, I repeat USED to like her a tiny bit," he said with a worried look on his face, "Okay I guess, Madge, truth or dare? Sorry Rory you are last," he asked after he truthfully said his old crush. I am still laughing so hard.

"My head hurts," Cato said still upside down. **(just in case you forgot) **

"Okay, Cato, anyway dare," she smiles.

"I dare you to kiss Boggs," he says, "on the lips for 5 seconds."

"Fine! Sorry Gale." Madge leans into kiss Boggs for 5 seconds. She counted for 5 seconds and pulled away quickly, "okay, Rory, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Clove on the cheek," You could easily tell Rory wanted to kiss anybody but Prim, but Clove didn't want anybody but Cato to kiss her. But Rory kissed Clove's cheek anyway, then held Prim to keep them together. It is time for the next round.

**I hope you guys liked it. It took a long time to type it with a broken wrist. Do not fret, it's okay. So any way, please review what you think about it. I will do a chapter for each time around, but not in the same order. If you want to makeup a truth or dare, that will be helpful. You can privet message me or review it to me. Well I love you guys and thank you for reading. I will update A.S.A.P.**


End file.
